Hard, hinged-lid packets are currently the most widespread type on the market because they are simple to make, easy and practical to use and provide good mechanical protection for the cigarettes they contain.
A hard, hinged-lid packet of cigarettes normally comprises a lower container having an open end, and a lid, which is hinged to the lower container allowing it to rotate, relative to the container, between an open position and a closed position of the open end. The lid, when it is in the closed position, gives the packet a parallelepiped shape defined by a side surface and by two bottom walls.
Typically, the outer surface of a packet is printed to bear the brand, a description of the cigarettes contained in the packet, the mandatory information linked to health risks, and any publicity messages. In some situations the manufacturers of cigarette packets need to provide their customers with a significant quantity of information, which it is difficult to print sufficiently clearly on the outer surface of the packet, since that surface is relatively small and is largely occupied by the mandatory information linked to health risks. For this reason it is normal practice to provide a leaflet with a packet of cigarettes, which is inserted inside the packet or fixed to the outside of the packet by one or more spots of glue.
A packet of cigarettes with a leaflet of the type described above is costly to make as the packing machine must be provided with a station for feeding material for the leaflets and for controlling the leaflets for associating them with the packets; moreover, the leaflet separated from the packet is more complex to consult and constitutes an annoying hindrance for the user if it is not eliminated during the first opening of the packet.